Crazy
by Taylor Hope
Summary: Roxas wants to die. Axel is a mean bully who doesn't like life. Can they figure out their problems and become friends...or even more?


*Crazy*  
As I walked down the narrow hallway, I could feel the stares. Everyone was staring at me. When I walked in to school three minutes ago, Axel pored Red Dye Number 7 all over me. Now, it looks like I've been bleeding to death. I wish I was.  
"Wow, Roxas, who killed you?" Axel's blonde haired best friend, Demyx laughed. I brushed off the comment and continued walking. I went to the nurses' office and sat down at a chair. I was the only openly gay guy at our High School. Our school had the reputation of being the only all boys school with no gays. Our school's graduating class only had ten people, so our school was small. But still, I'm sure I wasn't the only gay guy at our school. But everyone was acting like I was. I made the terrible mistake last week of telling a boy named Luke that I liked him. He laughed at me and blabbed it to the entire school. So much for that.  
Now, the whole school has been bullying me. Especially that jerk Axel and his ass-friend Demyx. The nurse came, took one look at me, and snickered. I sighed and ran out.  
"Wait, Roxas!" The nurse called. I ran down the hallway, past all the wide-eyes and gawking faces, and out the door. I ran all the way to the bridge in the park. It was a higher bridge, but it was beautiful. I had my first kiss here, under the stars. Her name was Hannah, and when I kissed her, I knew. I knew that she wasn't the one, nor was any female. That was six years ago, when I was ten. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I somehow new I was gay.  
Now, in the winter, the lake below was freezing over. A thin sheet of ice covered the lake. I placed my hands on the railing of the green bridge, and stared at the ice. I looked up at all the dead trees, knowing what I wanted to do. I stepped up on the railing, reading to fall. Suddenly I heard a voice.  
"Roxas!" I turned around, teary-eyed, to see a beautiful red-spiked hared man with emerald green eyes. Axel.  
"What do you want?" I yelled. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just washing off my blood."  
"Roxas, about that...I'm sorry." Axel sighed.  
"I'm sure you are, Axel. Now, get along, I'm sure you just lost a bet to Demyx or something." I looked down at the ice, sighed, and jumped. A hand grabbed me and pulled me back.  
"Roxas, what are you doing? Please, stop! Think of your parents!" Axel cried.  
"Parents? My mom is in jail, and my dad is dead. It was my mom. I'm living with my uncle who didn't notice when I ran away for six days last year."  
"Look, Roxas, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm an evil human being." I turned my eyes to Axel. They were filling with tears. He was crying? HIM? "My parents hate me, too. I guess thats why...why I'm so mean to you."  
I groaned. "Let me go, Axel. Why do you care if I die?" He did let me go, but not where I wanted to go. He put me down on the bridge, face-to-face with him. I wanted to run away again, but he was sill holding my arm.  
"Roxas," Axel sighed. "I'm gay." My head started spinning.  
"Wh-what?" I gasped.  
"I know. I know what you're thinking-"  
"Are you kidding?" I yelled, jerking his hand off of my arm. "You bully me, pour red dye on me, laugh at me, and you're gay yourself?"  
"I was jealous, okay? And angry. Jealous that you could come out, and I couldn't. And angry that I was gay at all. I found out when I was twelve, but I didn't accept it until...well until right now."  
I laughed. "You were jealous of me? Really?"  
"I know, it's weird. Can I ask you something? Can we start over? Try and be friends? You seem like you really need a friend...and I would like to get to know you." I glanced at him, shaking my head. Axel? As a friend? I looked in to his green eyes. Well, he did just save my life. Not that I wanted to be saved, anyway. But I was worried.  
"How do I know you're not going to stab me in the back, be a terrible friend?" I raised my eyebrow at him.  
He took one step closer to me, and I felt a chill down my back. I clenched my fists. "Roxas," he said, his eyes glued to mine. I couldn't look away. "I promise. I will never hurt you again. Please. Just give me a chance."  
"You can't promise something like that," I said.  
"Well. I just did. Okay? Deal with it. I will never hurt you again. Got it memorized?" Axel smiled.  
I sighed, and smiled back. What am I doing? This boy poured red dye on me. He hates me! ...Doesn't he?


End file.
